


Two Of A Kind

by CrystallineGreen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Caring, Comfort, Crushes, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Movie: X-Men (2000), Mutants, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Short One Shot, Sort Of Romance Sort Of Friendship, Spoilers, Suggested Pairing, X-Men References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallineGreen/pseuds/CrystallineGreen
Summary: After defeating Magneto and destroying that cursed machine atop the Statue of Liberty, Wolverine sees to Rogue. But she isn’t moving. He can’t bear to see her die, not after everything they’ve been through, and resorts to desperate measures to heal her.
Relationships: Logan & Rogue, Logan/Rogue (X-Men)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Two Of A Kind

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I’ve always wanted explored more in the _X-Men_ films that sadly never really was. I love the dynamic between Wolverine and Rogue. The scene I’ve written here has my favourite piece of music.

Wolverine slashes the bindings around Rogue’s wrists, pulling the latter from that abominable machine. She stands, albeit limp in his embrace, the state of her being unknown. It’s a moot point; he can bring her back. She absorbed the healing ability once and can do it again. His hand reaches forward and gently grasps the newly-bleached forelocks. Striking. Unusual. Just like her.

No reaction.

“Come on…” Letting go of the tresses, a hand hovers momentarily near her face, the man’s breathing laboured and desperate. _I know I can fix this. Just gotta have faith._ Something in short supply before they met, kindred spirits. Using teeth, the glove is torn from his hand and tossed aside.

Ever hesitant, he recalls how she clawed into his psyche before, touched a piece of him thought lost a long time ago. The girl could reveal who and what he is, where he came from…surely would if asked, although putting her in that position makes his stomach churn. Fear ripples through him, yet it must be done.

Logan’s palm touches a forehead and shuts his eyes, almost praying that Rogue will spring to life at any moment, look at him with that beautiful smile and call him all kinds of names for getting so worked up.

Time passes. No change.

Fear transforms into pain, a struggle against something unfelt for who knows how long. The emotions refuse to be held at bay and strike deadly blows. Unshed tears. His head lowers and rests against hers. _Can’t be dead. Not her._ Not the only person who truly understands the flashes of memory through that fog of amnesia. She has been there since this entire mess began, never judging or demanding answers. The girl had only been fascinated by encountering another mutant, having not known of others in the world. Lost and afraid in the wilderness.

Marie and Logan. Truly two of a kind.

Almost at breaking point, a hand pushes her face into the crook of his neck and his lips almost touch her forehead, close to kissing her goodbye. The hug is perhaps too tight, but never close enough. _Time to accept she’s gone, bub._

Saving humans doesn’t quite have the same worth to him, having lost something more dear. The cost wasn’t worth it. _If I did it all over again, I’d keep her outta Magneto’s grip, keep her from getting involved._ Hold her close, damn that deadly touch, insist it was never her fault for waking Wolverine from a nightmare. No running away; instead a talk about what part of him the girl witnessed. A part of him needs to be stripped back.

Quite suddenly, as these ideas roll around the man’s head, a surge of energy latches onto his very being and starts to weaken him. Aches he was unaware of return, letting him feel human for once after a battle. _Human._ It’s a novelty. Dark eyes snap open, widening at the familiar sensation. With it comes relief, at last giving powers to the one in his arms. Wounds open, agonising in the cool night wind. Blood trickles down leather. Nothing ever hurt quite like this, yet he will hold on as long necessary, until he runs dry.

Rogue moves against him, feeling thoughts drift from mind to mind, form revitalised by immense power; unpleasant, although not to the degree of before. Warmth spreads, an acknowledgement of the sacrifice. He isn’t letting go, maybe incapable of doing so. She struggles, eventually liberating him from the intense grasp, and he collapses, utterly spent. Her heart pounds, frightened of causing more destruction. Logan alone is capable of surviving that touch and spoke soft words of wisdom after she fled the school.

God, it would be the worst luck if she killed him here.

Storm floats upwards to meet the pair, a weightless deity of weather; a look of concern spreads, but transforms into a bright smile upon realising the girl is up and awake, safe at last. There is also a swell of pride.

The younger individual is unsure how to act. “Is he…?”

Monroe kneels and checks the man’s pulse. “Unconscious, but alive. We need to get him back and treated right away.” Not another second is wasted, as she saunters towards the hole and calls for help from Cyclops and Jean.

With some careful manoeuvring, Wolverine is lifted into the vehicle. Rogue tries to show the same cheer, coupled with cautious optimism regarding his recovery. The ride home isn’t nearly fast enough, even as it speeds through the skies.

Whenever he awakens, she’s determined to have a talk. And he had better stick around long enough to respond.


End file.
